


traitor6 + youngjae

by moonlikeyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Crack, Denial, Falling In Love, M/M, Some Plot, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/moonlikeyou
Summary: The popular boy group Got7 are a band of dashing, talented young men, dream boyfriends of many devoted fans. Tragically, Youngjae knows that his idiotic friends are either:a) Oblivious to their feelings for each otherb) Flirting shamelessly all the timec) Grossly in loveYoungjae needs new friends.---got7 chat fic heavily inspired by my idiot friends





	1. sure jan

**Chat: come and get it got6**

 

_realjyp made group chat come and get it got6_

 

_realjyp added defsoull to group_

 

_realjyp added hitthegyeom to group_

 

_realjyp added pepsiking to group_

 

_realjyp added cocosmum to group_

 

_realjyp added mtuan93 to group_

 

realjyp: there

 

realjyp: i cant believe we had to witness that i need to wash my eyes now

 

pepsiking: BAMBAM WHY

 

pepsiking: I DONT THINK I CAN LOOK HIM IN THE EYE ANYMORE

 

pepsiking: IM SCREAMING

 

mtuan93: “how do you know im not big”

 

cocosmum: please dont

 

cocosmum: i am trying to forget

 

defsoull: what happened why do we have a new group chat without bambam

 

realjyp: check the old group

 

defsoull: oh

 

defsoull: OG MY GOD

 

defsoull: WHAT IS THAT

 

pepsiking: bambams dick

 

defsoull: wha the fuck hsppened

 

defsoull: what is a bambam

 

defsoull: who is he i dont know him

 

cocosmum: ^same

 

cocosmum: wheres yugyeom btw

 

pepsiking: PROBABLY GETTING SOME OF THAT :)

 

realjyp: oh my god stop

 

realjyp: also jackson isnt your username borderline spon

 

pepsiking: YUP ND I LOVE IT

 

mtuan93: why

 

hitthegyom: guys

 

pepsiking: LOOK WHOS BACK FROM GETTING SOME

 

hitthegyeom: im sorry u all had to see that lol it was meant for me

 

defsoull: yeah we figured

 

hitthegyeom: also im not done getting it :) :)

 

realjyp : that has got to be the most sinister smiley face ive ever seen

 

pepsiking: OH MY GOD KEEP THIS CHAT SFW THERE ARE KIDS HERE

 

realjyp: *kid

 

realjyp: yeah keep youngjae out of this mess he deserves better

 

cocosmum: yeah

 

pepsiking: no its *kids

 

pepsiking: IM THE OTHER KID

 

hitthegyeom: ok but can we add bam back in he keeps pestering me

 

pepsiking: WHILE UR SUCKING HIM OFF? WOW

 

defsoull: “im the other kid”

 

hitthegyeom: nooo wtf dont be gross

 

hitthegyeom: were just playing video games

 

realjyp: im at least 6% sure that video games is an innuendo for something sexual

 

realjyp: dont be gross kim yugyeom

 

pepsiking: why 6% tho

 

pepsiking: so specific

 

realjyp: because were got6 now

 

realjyp: come and get it got6

 

realjyp: 6 or nothing

 

realjyp: 6 or never

 

realjyp: B)

 

hitthegyeom: hyung

 

hitthegyeom: why

 

pepsiking: ur man n his dick gyeom

 

pepsiking: we did not have to see that

 

cocosmum: ya that was gross :/

 

defsoull: oh no youngjae dont be sad

 

pepsiking: youngjAE NO

 

pepsiking: WHERES BAMBAM HOW DARE HE

 

mtuan93: wow

 

_hitthegyeom added bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm to the group_

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: >:)

 

realjyp: why are u here

 

realjyp: not today satan

 

hitthegyeom: its not my phone he took my fault

 

hitthegyeom: i mean

 

defsoull: that sounds shady

 

pepsiking: sure jan

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thanks babe xoxo

 

cocosmum: i hate couples

 

mtuan93: i agree

 

\----

 

**Chat: come and get it got6**

 

cocosmum: good morning :D

 

realjyp: good morning youngjae!

 

defsoull: good morning:)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: good morningggggggggg

 

hitthegyeom: hey

 

pepsiking: GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!

 

pepsiking: why is no one saying good morning to me

 

mtuan93: good morning youngjae

 

pepsiking: mark hyung why wouldnt u say good morning to the most attractive person in this group

 

pepsiking: except u ofc :)

 

mtuan93: good morning jackson

 

pepsiking: YES HELLO

 

pepsiking: CNT BELIEVE MARK SAID GOOD MORNING TO ME TODAY ISA GOD DAY

 

realjyp: jackson stop squealing i can hear u from the bathroom

 

pepsiking: JINYOUNG

 

pepsiking: MARK TOLD ME GOOD MORNING CAN U BELIEVE THIS

 

realjyp: icb u had to text this and yell this at me outside the bathroom

 

realjyp: can a guy just take a piss in peace

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: not in this house u cant

 

hitthegyeom: wow major tmi

 

hitthegyeom: literally no one asked

 

realjyp: well who said i was talking to u

 

hitthegyeom: who r u talking to

 

realjyp: not u

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: stop texting u two r both in the living room just yell it out

 

hitthegyeom: good idea thanks bby

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: anytime bro

 

realjyp: shut up bam

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: babe defend my honour

 

hitthegyeom: will do ;)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: my knight in shining armour

 

mtuan93: can jinyoung n yugyeom shut up for a second im trying to sleep

 

realjyp: no

 

hitthegyeom: no

 

realjyp: i cant believe u just copied me

 

realjyp: i was born first how dare u

 

hitthegyeom: well im taller so ur point?????????

 

pepsiking: not this again

 

pepsiking: i live off drama but this is stale tea find something else to argue about

 

mtuan93: dont encourage them

 

hitthegyeom: no

 

realjyp: no

 

hitthegyeom: shut up hyung

 

realjyp: yeah suck my dick

 

pepsiking: what so u two r friends now

 

realjyp: no

 

hitthegyeom: the enemy of my enemy is my friend

 

realjyp: yes

 

cocosmum: ????

 

cocosmum: anyone want to go for a walk with me n coco

 

mtuan93: me ive had enough of this shit

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: cocooooooooooooooooooo

 

mtuan93: no

 

\----

 

**Chat: come and get it got6**

 

defsoull: hey i bought cake

 

defsoull: theres some left in the fridge does anyone want it

 

realjyp: me i want it

 

defsoull: it collapsed a bit but it tastes fine i think

 

realjyp: i dont care as long as it tastes good and is inside my mouth

 

pepsiking: woah

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: woah

 

hitthegyeom: woah

 

mtuan93: woah

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: gay

 

hitthegyeom: JJ CROSS

 

realjyp: bambam ur gay

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: *fellow gay

 

realjyp: right

 

realjyp: also get ur mind out of the gutter u kno what i meant

 

pepsiking: ya we kno u want to give hyung THE SUCC

 

pepsiking: my man jb gettin it

 

hitthegyeom: i never wanted to kno abt my parents sex life pls stop

 

realjyp: i hate all of u

 

cocosmum: :(

 

realjyp:-except youngjae ofc

 

cocosmum: :)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: this is blatant favoritism

 

realjyp: tru

 

hitthegyeom: i hate this family all of u suck

 

pepsiking: no only jinyoung sucks

 

hitthegyeom: gross

 

defsoull: ????

 

defsoull: so do u want the cake or not

 

realjyp: yes

 

pepsiking: jinyoung wants ur dick hyung

 

realjyp: no shut up jackson

 

defsoull: so u dont want the cake????

 

pepsiking: he WANTS UR DICK

 

realjyp: no hyung!!!

 

realjyp: i mean i want cake not ur dick

 

realjyp: ignore jackson pls :)

 

defsoull: ok

 

pepsiking: wtf jinyoung i thought we were friends

 

_pepsiking changed the group name from come and get it got6 to got6 + jinyoung_

 

realjyp: omg ur so petty stop

 

defsoull: yeah dont isolate jinyoung jackson

 

pepsiking: why are u two ganging up on me wtf

 

pepsiking: jjcrosst

 

_defsoull changed the group title from got6 + jinyoung to got7_

 

realjyp: thanks hyung :D

 

defsoull: sure

 

pepsiking: ;-; bullying is a real issue

 

mtuan93: it was for a good cause

 

pepsiking: MARK

 

pepsiking: UR MY ONLY FRIEND NOW

 

pepsiking: I LOVE U

 

mtuan93: ok

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wow

 

hitthestage: babe?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: yeah?

 

hitthestage: sometimes i think were pretty gay but then i see these guys

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: we need to up our game then ;)))))))))))))))

 

hitthestage: ;))))))))))))))

 

cocosmum: hey why is the door to yugbams room locked

 

cocosmum: if u two r reading this open the door i need to get cocos shoes

 

realjyp: i can use force;)

 

pepsiking: kinky

 

realjyp: boi if u DONT SHUT

 

cocosmum: nvm guys i found the key!

 

cocosmum: OH MY GOD

 

pepsiking: what happened i can smell gossip

 

cocosmum: THEYRE SLEEPING NAKED

 

pepsiking: omg GROSS

 

cocosmum: abort abort abort im leaving this family

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im sorry u had to see that youngjae pls dont leave

 

hitthestage: yeah we love u come back

 

pepsiking: threesome proposal?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: NO GO AWAY

 

realjyp: gay

 

pepsiking: *fellow gay

 

realjyp: right.

 

\----

 

**Chat: got7**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: guys

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: GUYS

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: guys i just realised our gc name is so boring

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: taehyung said bts’ chat is called seokjin n 6 babies thats so cool

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: but were just plain old got7

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: :(

 

defsoull: whats wrong w ith got7

 

defsoull: its who we are

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ya but u kno its not cool

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: great changkyun just told me monsta x’s gc name is CAN U ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP I NEED TO SLEEP

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thats so cool

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: were so lame

 

realjyp: wow mx’s gc title is s o relatable

 

hitthegyeom: did kihyun change that lolol

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: yeah lolololol

 

mtuan93: lol

 

cocosmum: changkyun is cool i like him!

 

pepsiking: MY HOMEBOY JOOHEON

 

pepsiking: MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER MY BRO

 

realjyp: stop

 

realjyp: wait

 

realjyp: are u all friends with monsta x n bts?????????

 

mtuan93: yeah

 

pepsiking: yeah

 

defsoull: yeah

 

cocosmum: yeah!

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ofc B))))))))))))

 

hitthestage: ya

 

realjyp: wtf

 

realjyp: am i the only one who has no friends

 

hitthestage: yeah lol

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: lol

 

realjyp: i hate u all

 

pepsiking: sad… CANNOT RELATE

 

hitthegyeom: lol bye hyung

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: dont be emo hyung… its not ur fault ur overly cynical

 

realjyp: AM NOT

 

_realjyp changed the group name from got7 to traitor7_

 

realjyp: fuck u all

 

realjyp: except youngjae

 

cocosmum: :D

 

_hitthegyeom changed the group name from traitor7 to traitor6 + youngjae_

 

hitthegyeom: bam is that edgy enough for u

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ya B) B)


	2. HELL YES

**Chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

pepsiking: I CANT BELIEVE MY EYES

 

pepsiking: actually i can but this is still shocking?

 

hitthegyeom: what

 

pepsiking: I WALKED INTO JAEBUMS ROOM N HE WAS WATCHING JINYOUNG FANCAMS

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: oh thats nothing special i caught him doing that like 3 times this week

 

pepsiking: ON THREE DIFFERENT DEVICES???????????????//

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: oh WOW

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung u kno… the real jinyoung is right in the same apartment ur in?????????? y u do dis

 

defsoull: shut up

 

defsoull: i was monitoring him

 

defsoull: as the leader of the group

 

pepsiking: sureeeeeeeeeeee

 

pepsiking: ive never seen u look at a jackson fancam

 

pepsiking: am i not a member of this group

 

hitthegyeom: no hyung ur part of traitor6

 

pepsiking: oh right

 

pepsiking: BUT JINYOUNG IS TOO??????????????

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung thas gay

 

cocosmum: congrats dad n mum :)))))))))))))))

 

defsoull: no

 

realjyp: just got back from inkigayo wassup

 

realjyp: stop spamming

 

realjyp: what were u guys talking about

 

defsoull: nothing

 

realjyp: ill read when i get home wait

 

defsoull: no its nothing gdfhjb

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jb bout to get exposed

 

hitthegyeom: finally

 

pepsiking: BREAKING NEWS

 

pepsiking: I JUST SAW JINYOUNG GIGGLING N BLUSHING AT HIS PHONE

hitthegyeom: OMG JJCROSS

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: gay

 

defsoull: …

 

hitthegyeom: my jjparents JJCROSS

 

realjyp: jackson wang i did NOT

 

realjyp: how did u see into my room i locked the door

 

pepsiking: ;)

 

realjyp: fuck u

 

pepsiking: ill pass maybe jb can do that

 

realjyp: i hate this group

 

\----

 

**Chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

pepsiking: yooooooooooooooo did u guys see me on mcountdown today

 

realjyp: ofc we did u dumbo we were onstage together

 

pepsiking: i looked so good man

 

pepsiking: i mean i always look good but my visuals were just

 

pepsiking: CHGVHTG6RUNH today

 

defsoull: what does that mean

 

pepsiking: that means handsome

ˈhans(ə)m/

_adjective_

  1. **1**.
  2. (of a man) good-looking.



  1. _synonyms:_

| 

  * good-looking, nice-looking, attractive, personable, striking, stunning, fine, well-proportioned, well-formed;
  * _informal_ hunky, dishy, hot, gorgeous, drop-dead gorgeous, tasty, fanciable, knockout;
  * _informal_ fit;
  * _informal_ cute;
  * _informal_ spunky;
  * _rare_ sightly
  * "a handsome, dark-haired young man"

  
---|---  
  
 

hitthegyeom: did u google the definition of handsome to compliment urself

 

realjyp: i cant believe u

 

realjyp: actually i can but really????????????/

 

defsoull: why

 

pepsiking: where are the compliments

 

pepsiking: give me compliments

 

defsoull: youngjae went out n left his phone in the dorm so good luck with that

 

pepsiking: :(

 

realjyp: ya u looked pretty…

 

pepsiking: ????????????????//VHGYM,KLBFH

 

pepsiking: a compliment from jinyoung??????????

 

pepsiking: i didnt know it was opposites day today

 

defsoull: wait for it

 

realjyp: pretty gross

 

pepsiking: park jinyoung u backstabber

 

mtuan93: pretty cute actually

 

pepsiking: thanks hyung !!!!!!!!!!!

 

pepsiking: u looked pretty good urself hehehehehe ;0

 

mtuan93: :)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: mark hyung only talks in the group to flirt w jackson?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: shocked, but not surprised

 

pepsiking: ur just salty bc yugyeom doesnt flirt w u openly >:)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: NO

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: gyeommie flirt with me quick we have to out-flirt them

 

hitthegyeom: babe

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hmm?

 

hitthegyeom: ur legs loook great

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: elaborate pls

 

hitthegyeom: like… pocky sticks?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: uh

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whatever good enough

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: back at u

 

realjyp: gross

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jy ur just salty bc i have my bf to flirt with

 

pepsiking: watch and learn young padawan

 

pepsiking: one day u will get dick like the rest of us

 

pepsiking: cough jb cough

 

realjyp: i dont need ur help vtyfyfv i hate all of u

 

realjyp: i can get dick by myself thank u very much

 

pepsiking: COUGH JB COUGH

 

pepsiking: sure u will hunty ;)

 

hitthegyeom: u wont hyung

 

defsoull: jackson why are u coughing

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: choking on dick probably;)

 

pepsiking: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

realjyp: oh my god

 

realjyp: NOT HERE THERE ARE CHILDREN

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok

 

**Chat: bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, defsoull**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: choking on dick probably

 

defsoull: ?

 

defsoull: ur weird

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: well ur gay hyung

 

defsoull: not wrong

 

\-----

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: dad can i bring my friends over n do some karaoke tonight

 

defsoull: wtf HELL YES

 

defsoull: what i meant HELL YES

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thanks dad :D

 

defsoull: HELL YES i meant HELL YES u cant do this

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: bwahahaahaha

 

hitthegyeom: whats happening

 

**Chat: bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, hitthegyeom**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i changed no to HELL YES on both jb n jinyoung phones lolol

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: this is hilarious

 

hitthegyeom: omg

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im going to ask jinyoung now wait for it

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: mum

 

realjyp: ya?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: can i bring my friends over n karaoke with them?

 

realjyp: lol u have HELL YES friends

 

realjyp: u dont have friends who are u fooling

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: THats not hOW U WERE SUPPOSED TO RESPOND

 

mtuan93: lol

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: also wtf i do have friends

 

pepsiking: omg jinyoung shit on ur entire life

 

realjyp: HELL YES u dont

 

realjyp: what did u do to my phone

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: nothing lolol (nervous laughter)

 

defsoull: did u just type (nervous laughter)

 

realjyp: ur dead

 

pepsiking: rip bambam 1997-2017

 

cocosmum: he lived a good life

 

mtuan93: our ahgases will be heartbroken…

 

defsoull: a moment of silence

 

hitthestage: i can hear him screaming wow rip

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: iM NOT DEAD

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: NOT U TOO GYEOMMIE

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: top 10 anime betrayals

 

hitthestage: i lost my best friend & boyfriend to the hands of cold-blooded murderer Park Jinyoung

 

mtuan93: rip

 

cocosmum: what a shame… he was a good man

 

defsoull: im calling the police

 

realjyp: lol he deserved it

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: QUIT TELLING EVERYONE IM DEAD

 

hitthegyeom: sometimes i can still hear his voice…

 

pepsiking: THIS IS SO TOUCHING I SHED A MANLY TEAR

 

mtuan93: young love…

 

pepsiking: life is short

 

pepsiking: mark will u be the juilet to my romeo

 

mtuan93: random but yeah sure

 

pepsiking: romeo romeo wherefore art thou romeo

 

mtuan93: juilet says that

 

mtuan93: what are u doing

 

pepsiking: oh right

 

pepsiking: u say it then

 

mtuan93: why

 

mtuan93: romeo romeo wherefore art thou romeo

 

pepsking: great how do i reply

 

defsoull: u dont reply

 

defsoull: its a monologue

 

pepsking: oh

 

defsoull: this is a mess

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i told u guys mark really only shows up to flirt with jackson!

 

realjyp: literally HELL YES  one is surprised

 

realjyp: fuck what

 

realjyp: bambam change it back before i kill u again

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: haha no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i meant haha HELL YES

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jinyoung pls dont

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hes at the door someone help me pls

 

hitthegyeom: top 10 anime deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with an update! thanks for reading and i hope u liked it haha  
> the next chapter will be up... next week??? im trying to get more chapters out before school starts so stay tuned for more updates:) the fic will have around... 10 chapters so theres still a lot of fun incoming!!!  
> have a good day/night/whatever and lets stream jjp and vote for got7 !!!
> 
> -badlifedecisions/ fel


	3. why so salty

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i have a confession to make

 

pepsiking: omg what is it

 

pepsiking: unveil ur sins little one

 

realjyp: is it what u n yugyeom were doing last night around 2am

 

realjyp: because i can assure u we know

 

realjyp: pls never do whatever that was again

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: NO ITS NOT

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: why were u listening

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: perv

 

realjyp: i had earplugs but i could still hear WHATS UR PROBLEM

 

realjyp: smh kids these days

 

pepsiking: whats the tea

 

pepsiking: i dont care about bams sex life give me the tea

 

realjyp: ok none of us care about bambams sad sex life

 

realjyp: except maybe yugyeom cause thats who he does gross things with

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: how dare u my sex life isnt sad

 

pepsiking: UM, THE TEA??????????

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok tea

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i mightve just scared away a potential fan

 

pepsiking: WH

 

pepsiking: HOW DARE U

 

realjyp: wow, bitch

 

mtuan93: this is why we dont have fans anymore

 

cocosmum: omg no

 

realjyp: u better explain urself or im kicking u out of got7

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i know i know im sorry

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jinyoung ur not even the leader u have no authority

 

realjyp: excuse u i can just ask jb hyung

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: oh right i forgot u suck his dick nvm

 

realjyp: I DO NOT

 

pepsiking: the tea is getting cold continue pls

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok ok so tea

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i was out getting fried chicken

 

defsoull: did u get any for me

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: well no but thats not the point

 

defsoull: fuck u then ur kicked out

 

defsoull: come n get it got6

 

pepsiking: where is the tea  

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: oh my god

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: stop being melodramatic n let me continue

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: anyway at the chicken place there was this girl wearing a got7 badge

 

realjyp: aw

 

pepsiking: any pics?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no my hands were sssssslllickkk with chicken grease

 

realjyp: pls never say that again

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: so i was like cute n went to talk to her

 

pepsiking: wow bam attempts to socialise

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: shut up i socialise all the time

 

realjyp: really? list 5 friends not from jyp

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: see i know taehyung from bts wonho from monsta x amber from fx jungshin from cnblue

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: and um

 

realjyp: see

 

pepsiking: can u finish the tea is going stale

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: so i was like hi u like got7?

 

realjyp: “not anymore”

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: shut up gfhghjb

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: anyway she was like YESSS

 

cocosmum: CUTE

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ya so i high fived her n asked who her favourite was

 

pepsiking: was it me

 

mtuan93: im sorry he liked me more than u lol

 

realjyp: too bad kids love me haha i was born with it

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: she said its yugyeom

 

pepsiking: ??????????

 

mtuan93: unbelievable

 

realjyp: wow bad taste

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: n she goes on n on about how she knows his birthday n height n how to write his name

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i quote “ive only known him for a week but it already feels like were soulmates”

 

realjyp: homewrecked

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i know right

 

defsoull: did u cry

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: almost

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: bitch, uve known him for 7 days ive known him for 7 YEARS

 

pepsiking: did u do anything drastic

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what no i just left n ran all the way back

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: so shes probably just confused n not a hater

 

realjyp: cant believe ur so petty u left a teenager

 

realjyp: how old was she? 12/13?

 

pepsiking: thats bambams mental age so…

 

mtuan93: damn u rite

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok she was really small like 5?????//

 

realjyp: OH MY GOD

 

realjyp: i knew u were a petty bitch but this is a new level of salty

 

pepsiking: is this bullying?

 

defsoull: r u so insecure about ur relationship that u felt threatened by a 5 year old

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hjvhfvhgv im sorry but i was just really emotional ok

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: its who i am

 

cocosmum: ok but wheres yugyeom

 

cocosmum: did he die or smth

 

defsoull: probably somewhere with the five year old LOL

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: sTOP

 

hitthegyeom: what happened

 

hitthegyeom: i just woke up

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: babe dont read the texts go back to sleep

 

hitthegyeom: too late hahahah

 

hitthegyeom: cant believe u were jealous over a kid lol

 

hitthegyeom: babe dont worry u have the real thing here

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: aw love u too

 

realjyp: dont talk about dick in the group chat thanks

 

\----

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

defsoull: have any of u seen my strawberry milk in the fridge

 

defsoull: its missing

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i saw it

 

defsoull: did u happen to… take it out… and drink it…

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok um what if i did

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i mean rhetorically

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: imagine if i drank it wwyd

 

pepsiking: lol that sounds like one of those wwyd posts on instagram

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ikr i love those theyre so random

 

pepsiking: theyre a bit mentally scarring but enjoyable ukno

 

defsoull: rhetorically… u would probably wake up missing a very important body part

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: just a what if question hyung haha!

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i didnt drink it forreal

 

defsoull: fucker

 

defsoull: jackson did u drink it

 

pepsiking: no ofc i was out with mark last night u kno it

 

pepsiking: mark can vouch for me

 

mtuan93: yeah

 

defsoull: kim yugyeom

 

defsoull: bambam i apologize in advance for the untimely death of ur boyfriend

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: murder is bad hyung

 

defsoull: not if i make it look like an accident

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: theres nothing lol about rip

 

hitthegyeom: lol

 

defsoull: rip

 

hitthegyeom: i can hear footsteps

 

hitthegyeom: BAM WHERE ARE U IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE

 

hitthegyeom: IT WASNT ME HYUNG

 

defsoull: whats ur alibi

 

hitthegyeom: i was at dance practise

 

hitthegyeom: i just got home

 

defsoull: oh right

 

defsoull: didnt even know u werent home lol

 

pepsiking: well the lack of /noise/ from yugbams room was enough evidence  

 

defsoull: right

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: 1) its not our fault we have an active sex life

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: 2) ur just jealous

 

defsoull: of yugyeoms dick?

 

defsoull: no thank u

 

cocosmum: no dicks pls

 

coccosmum: tmi

 

defsoull: sorry youngjae

 

defsoull: did u see my milk

 

cocosmum: hyung im lactose intolerant

 

defsoull: oh right im sorry

 

defsoull: youngjae you are a wonderful ray of sunshine i am ashamed of ever doubting your innocence have a good day and may you live happily forever

 

pepsiking: agree

 

pepsiking: hyung how could u

 

defsoull: im sorry

 

cocosmum: thanks guys

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: truly an angel on earth thank u god

 

defsoull: so who does that leave

 

pepsiking: im jaebum??? more like sherlock holmes

 

pepsiking: (that leaves jinyoung)

 

defsoull: jinyoung…?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: BETRAYAL

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung now u kno how it feels to be betrayed by the man u love

 

hitthegyeom: hey i never betrayed u

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ya i kno just… rhetorically

 

defsoull: jinyoung?????????

 

pepsiking: jb.exe has stopped functioning

 

realjyp: whats going on

 

pepsiking: did u take jbs strawberry milk

 

realjyp: strawberry milk?????????/

 

realjyp: oh right

 

realjyp: hyung sorry i drank it

 

realjyp: it was late n it was so hot so i just drank it

 

realjyp: ill buy u when i go out later i was just really thirsty at the time

 

defsoull: .

 

defsoull: its ok

 

defsoull: drink all u want

 

defsoull: i dont mind

 

defsoull: i can buy some extra for u if u like it too???

 

realjyp: haha thanks hyung ur the best

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wow

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: is this what married life is like

 

pepsiking: i can smell the double standards

 

pepsiking: hyung i want strawberry milk too

 

defsoull: no.

 

hitthegyeom: dont homewreck hyung its only for jinyounggg

 

defsoull: its not!!

 

hitthegyeom: then buy me strawberry milk

 

defsoull: “hyung”

 

defsoull: also no

 

pepsiking: lol rejected

 

defsoull: shut up jackson

 

**Chat: mtuan93, realjyp**

 

mtuan93: thanks for the cover jinyoung

 

mtuan93: i didnt think u would actually agree lol

 

realjyp: no problem hyung

 

realjyp: u owe me one tho ahaha

 

mtuan93: sure

 

mtuan93: btw whats going on between u n jb;))))

 

realjyp: nothing

 

mtuan93: ;)

 

realjyp: im telling him

 

mtuan93: no jinyoung

  
mtuan93: pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back with a new chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for all the hits and kudos, as usual- every single one of them makes me super happy:D- and the next chapter will probably come a little later since i want to finish chap 4 and chap 5 before posting, and im going to be quite preoccupied with schoolwork n stuff next week so please bare with me:))) the next chapters will be more plot heavy, so pls look forward! 
> 
> -badlifedecisions fel


	4. eating thai food is gay culture

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

realjyp: who left a can of hot diggity dog flavoured pringles in the cae

 

realjyp: the driver found it and he wants it out of his sight asap

 

pepsiking: cae???????????????

 

realjyp: *car

 

realjyp: u knew what i meant u shit

 

realjyp: was it you

 

pepsiking: waTCH ME WHIP

 

pepsiking: WATCH ME CAE CAE

 

realjyp: omg

 

realjyp: the whip died in 2015

 

pepsiking: and no it wasnt me

 

pepsiking: hot diggity dog sounds ungodly

 

defsoull: speaking of ungodly did anyone else happen to stumble upon yugbam getting some in the shower last night at precisely 2:33 AM

 

defsoull: cause i have

 

defsoull: google how do i delete my memory

 

pepsiking: omg

 

pepsiking: thats tragic

 

mtuan93: im here if u need like holy water or smth

 

defsoull: why do u have holy water

 

mtuan93: why are u asking

 

defsoull: ur right sorry hyung

 

hitthegyeom: jb calling someone hyung?? I LOVE THIS SONG

 

defsoull: thats hyung to u u shit

 

hitthegyeom: no

 

cocosmum: lo l

 

cocosmum: also jinyoung

 

cocosmum: the pringles were bambams

 

realjyp: thanks i figured

 

realjyp: hes the most sinful one in this family

 

defsoull: yugyeom why arent u defending ur bf

 

hitthegyeom: whos my bf

 

hitthegyeom: hot diggity dog guy?????? idk him

 

defsoull: thats not what u said at 2:33 in the morning

 

hitthegyeom: LET IT GO

 

defsoull: “hyung”

 

hitthegyeom: oh jb u dont need to call me hyung!!

 

hitthegyeom: yugyeom-ssi shall suffice!

 

defsoull: .

 

pepsiking: im glad murder is illegal bc yugyeom would probably die every day solely because of this chat

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: SILENTO

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: am i too late

 

mtuan93: yeah

 

\----

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

defsoull: hey has anyone seen nora

 

defsoull: she usually sleeps in my room but shes not here

 

defsoull: is the washing machine on

 

hitthegyeom: ya lol

 

realjyp: why do u only text us when u lose things

 

defsoull: im losing my mind

 

defsoull: FUCK

 

realjyp: understandable carry on

 

hithegyeom: i just heard u stop the washing machine screaming

 

hitthegyeom: r u ok

 

hitthegyeom: not tht i care about u i have a few shirts in there u kno

 

defsoull: ur glad nora wasnt inside or u would be dead now

 

defsoull: which of u fuckers

 

hitthegyeom: ;)

 

defsoull: yugyEOM

 

hitthegyeom: ill give u an anonymous tip if u buy me chicken

 

realjyp: idiot how is it anonymous everyone knows its u

 

defsoull: yugyeom

 

defsoull: pls

 

hitthegyeom: oh my god

 

hitthegyeom: jb said pls

 

hitthegyeom: im screenshotting

 

defsoull: where is she

 

hitthegyeom: oh shes in our room

 

hitthegyeom: with bam

 

defsoull: what

 

defsoull: ??????????????????????

 

defsoull: u two r dead meat

 

hitthegyeom: nooo theyre just cuddling

 

defsoull: wtf

 

defsoull: why

 

cocosmum: wow plot twist

 

mtuan93: betrayed

 

hitthegyeom: idk man she just ran in n licked his face until he woke up

 

pepsiking: r u jealous

 

defsoull: a little

 

pepsiking: not u i meant yugyeom wtf

 

hitthegyeom: uh

 

hitthegyeom: not really

 

hitthegyeom: theyre cuddling its so cute!

 

defsoull: WHAT

 

defsoull: nora…

 

pepsiking: can u believe nora ditched jb for bam

 

pepsiking: bc i can

 

mtuan93: its too early to read angst

 

pepsiking: tw: cheating

 

mtuan93: unrequited love is so sad

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: good morning u all

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: nora woke me up i love being alive!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

defsoull: …

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: dont

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ill put nora down now

 

hitthegyeom: hahahahahah omg i cnt breathe

 

realjyp: lol good

 

hitthegyeom: why r u like this

 

hitthegyeom: anyway bam put nora down but she isnt leaving

 

defsoull: wtf

 

defsoull: It’s very sad when the friend you love the most is the one who breaks your heart. You had beautiful memories together, sharing the laughter as well as the sadness. But suddenly the friendship has gone after the **betrayal**. You cannot trust him/her anymore because you are afraid that he/she will hurt you again.

 

defsoull: It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.

 

defsoull: "It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you.

 

hitthegyeom: hyung stop sending betrayal quotes

 

hitthegyeom: why so edgy

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: let it go hyng

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im sorry u had to find out like this

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: its not like i wanted it

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: but sometimes love comes no matter u want it or not

 

defsoull: bam

 

defsoull: promise me one thing

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: yeah

 

defsoull: take care of my girl

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i will i promise u

 

pepsiking: that was beautiful

 

defsoull: im kidding lol ill cut ur balls off one day

 

defsoull: sleep with ur eyes open kid

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: :(

 

realjyp: beautiful

 

**Chat: cocosmum, mtuan93**

 

cocosmum: sometimes i think we’re overly attached to coco

 

cocosmum: but then i see these guys

 

cocosmum: n we’re good???????????

 

mtuan93: same

 

\----

 

**Chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok but when you wait for food

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: do you become a waiter yourself ;)

 

realjyp: wtf bam

 

defsoull: its 3 am why arent u asleep

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ^ says the person also awake at 3 am

 

realjyp: ur a growing boy go to sleep

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: aw mum

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im WAITING for my food

 

defsoull: what did i say about ordering takeout at 3 am?????????

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ik it ‘disturbs the neighbours’ and ‘is bad to the poor deliveryman’s health’

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: but im starving dad pls

 

realjyp: whos at the door

 

defsoull: ….

 

defsoull: why r u like this

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thanks dad!

 

mtuan93: whos ringing the doorbell shut the fuck up

 

mtuan93: i need my beauty sleep

 

pepsiking: youll be pretty anyway hyung

 

mtuan93: aw thanks

 

pepsiking: but seriously who the fuck

 

pepsiking: i need sleep

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i ordered takeout

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: it smells so good!

 

realjyp: the smell is so strong omg

 

realjyp: dont eat it in your room it smells

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: r u being homophobic right now

 

realjyp: …

 

realjyp: stop saying that when someone tells u not to do something

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: eating takeout thai food at 3 am is gay culture

 

pepsiking: shutting the fuck up n letting other people sleep is gay culture

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: let me eat in peace

 

defsoull: eat in the living room u cockroach

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: cockroach is a homophobic slur

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: how dare u

 

realjyp: can i get one night of peace in this house

 

realjyp: just one night

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u homophobe

 

defsoull: just hurry up n go to sleep

 

defsoull: i havent slept in peace since 2014

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im going to savour e v e r y bite

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: nomnomnom

 

realjyp: omg shut up

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: smh homophobes these days

 

defsoull: please go to sleep

 

defsoull: and never wake up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,  
> the next update will come in september probably, since im going to be busy with school (read: crying about jjp). but anyways theres only about two chapters remaining for this one so pls anticipate lol  
> lastly i hope you enjoyed reading and thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions n bookmarks they make me so happy!
> 
> 20170828


	5. its everyday bro

**Chat: jjshipping headquarters**

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm made group jjshipping headquarters_

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm added hitthegyeom_

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm added pepsiking_

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm added cocosmum_

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm added mtuan93_

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u guys

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u wont believe what happened

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: someone ask me what happened

 

pepsiking: no lol

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ;-;

 

cocosmum: what happened

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thank u youngjae

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: anyway i walked into the living room n jb n jinyoung were on the sofa so i was like whats for lunch

 

pepsiking: wow dropping the honorifics real fast

 

pepsiking: youve learnt well

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: B)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: n they just started staring at each other

 

mtuan93: stop cockblocking

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i didnt

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: n i was like um…

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: n  jinyoung said shut up were having a conversation

 

cocosmum: AW CUTE

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what kind of next level soulmate shit

 

pepsiking: why r u surprised tho

 

pepsiking: when i text both of them separately they always send me the same things

 

hitthegyeom: thats just because ur annoying

 

pepsiking: no like for real

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

pepsiking: what concept do u guys think we should do for our next album

 

realjyp: manly, but not aggressive kind of suave like james bond

 

defsoull: like james bond???? but not too aggressive, just manly

 

**Chat: jjshipping headquarters**

 

pepsiking: see

 

hitthegyeom: JJCROSS

 

mtuan93: thats… wow

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: boyfriend goals

 

hitthegyeom: excuse me

 

mtuan93: thats politically incorrect they arent dating

 

cocosmum: how is that political in any way

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wait what they arent dating???????????

 

hitthegyeom: wtf arent they like married

 

cocosmum: i thought it was their 5th year together this year??????? tf

 

pepsiking: ya they arent

 

mtuan93: theyve been in denial forever

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wtf unbelievable

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: actually

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: knowing them this is 500% believable

 

hitthegyeom: this is kind of sad

 

cocosmum: u guys we have to do something!!

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: Operation JJmarriage

 

cocosmum: yes they have to get together!

 

hitthegyeom: im down

 

pepsiking: ME TOO

 

mtuan93: u guys… do u think this is a bit too much?

 

mtuan93: i mean shouldnt we let them do this naturally

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hmmmmmmmmm

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok bye mark ur cancelled

 

mtuan93: wait no

 

mtuan93: i changed my mind

 

mtuan93: jjme up

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: good

 

\----

**Chat: jjshipping headquarters**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok so

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: operation one

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: any ideas comrades

 

pepsiking: lets lock them in a room

 

hitthegyeom: they’ll kill us

 

hitthegyeom: im in

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no they wont they’ll be too busy making out

 

cocosmum: we’ll be dead

 

pepsiking: not if mark does it

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: good idea

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: mark lock them in a room

 

mtuan93: what no

 

mtuan93: they’ll kill me

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: they wont since ur older!

 

hitthegyeom: hyung take one for the team

 

mtuan93: no

 

mtuan93: im from the us i dont speak korean

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: sure jan

 

mtuan93: who the fuck

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: moving on

 

cocosmum: lets tell them to get groceries

 

cocosmum: domestic jjshopping

 

hitthegyeom: lol gay

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thats

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: actually pretty fucking great

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: everyone suggest weird things for them to buy together

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: MUM N DAD CAN U GET SOME GROCERIES

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: IM STARVIN G

 

realjyp: ok what do u want

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: can i get a fucking uhhhhhhhhhhh

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: doritos

 

realjyp: thats unhealthy

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whats healthy

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: carrots?

 

realjyp: ok anything else

 

cocosmum: ice cream?????

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wtf thats unhealthy

 

realjyp: sure anything for u sweetie

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: fuckin

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i want a sponge

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: two mops

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: also uhhhhhh

 

hitthegyeom: are condoms weird enough

 

hitthegyeom: oh sorry wrong chat

 

realjyp: no condoms buy it urself

 

realjyp: this is a family group chat

 

pepsiking: bambam literally sent his dick picks tho :/

 

realjyp: that :) is :) in :) the :) past

 

defsoull: ok if nothing else ill go get them

 

defsoull: i need to go out for a bit anyway

 

realjyp: thanks

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no get TOGETHER

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i meant get the things toGETHER  

 

realjyp: no why

 

realjyp: im in my blanket cocoon im not going anywhere

 

**Chat: jjshipping headquarters**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: fuck its not working

 

pepsiking: SO STOP FRONTING

 

pepsiking: I KNOW U WANT  ME LETS START TALKING

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg leave

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: anything we can do at this point

 

mtuan93: no point in trying bam

 

mtuan93: its over

 

mtuan93: hes in his blanket cocoon

 

\----

 

**Chat: jjshipping headquarters**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok so operation one was a fail

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what do

 

mtuan93: idk leave them alone theyll work it out eventually

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung we’re going to be orphans

 

mtuan93: gee im so worried

 

mtuan93: i am a free independent man

 

mtuan93: who dont need no jjparents

 

pepsiking: gasp

 

pepsiking: be glad ur cute or i wouldve decked u

 

mtuan93: B)

 

cocosmum: guys pls

 

hitthegyeom: yeah cmon

 

hitthegyeom: its boring to see them act all domestic n not do anything about their feelings

 

pepsiking: br o

 

mtuan93: ok fine

 

mtuan93: lets arrange a movie hang out or something and ditch them

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thats THE SPIRIT

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what movie

 

cocosmum: something romantic?

 

hitthegyeom: lady and the tramp!!!!!!!!!!!

 

pepsiking: whos tramp tho

 

mtuan93: jb

 

hitthegyeom: jinyoung as lady??????? unacceptable

 

cocosmum: how old are u guys

 

cocosmum: that movie came out in the 50s

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: right

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: the emoji movie ;)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whos with me!

 

mtuan93: literally no one

 

pepsiking: pls dont ruin their relationship before it has even started thanks

 

hitthegyeom: i love u but no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: :(

 

cocosmum: dont be sad

 

cocosmum: turn that frown upside down

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ):

 

cocosmum: not like that

 

pepsiking: how bout the bee movie

 

cocosmum: no

 

hitthegyeom: no

 

mtuan93: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: actually maybe

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: let me think

 

mtuan93: wow bambam thinking!!!!!

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: sHUT

 

pepsiking: at least its sort of a romcom

 

hitthegyeom: no

 

pepsiking: are u being beephobic

 

pepsiking: i cant beelieve u

 

hitthegyeom: omg die

 

pepsiking: honey why u so pressed

 

hitthegyeom: pls never talk to me again

 

mtuan93: lol

 

pepsiking: dont bee like this

 

hitthegyeom: bye

 

pepsiking: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.

 

pepsiking: its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: stop !!

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u have been captured by the meme police!! wee woo wee woo

 

cocosmum: WE ARE PRISTIN!

 

pepsiking: stop

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: stop

 

cocosmum: stop

 

mtuan93: well that was a lot of talk for nothing

 

mtuan93: amazing

 

\----

 

**Chat: jjshipping headquarters**

 

cocosmum: ok so i asked jb hyung n jinyoung hyung to watch the bee movie

 

cocosmum: with us

 

cocosmum: in like half an hour

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: youngjae u are wonderful but it was supposed to be just them bro

 

cocosmum: ya know but jb hyung had that thinking face on n i didnt want to alarm him so

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: THAT face?

 

mtuan93: yikes

 

cocosmum: ya THAT face

 

pepsiking: youngjae… u brave man… u have been thru so much….

 

cocosmum: it was so stressful hhhh

 

hitthegyeom: RESPECT

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: anyway lets just sit aside n make jinyoung sit in jbs lap or smth

 

mtuan93: u really thought this out wow

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u flatter me hyung xxxx

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: operation jjp 2 is GO

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jackson where r u everyones in the living room

 

pepsiking: oh i got some snacks

 

pepsiking: ill be back in 3 mins

 

pepsiking: i got jbs favourite hahaha someone remember to pass to jinyoung so they can share ;)

 

hitthegyeom: holy shit thats a good plan

 

pepsiking: thank u gyeom

 

pepsiking: just start without me lol

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: k

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: youngjae move closer to jb so he has to squish next to jinyoung

 

cocosmum: theres no space

 

cocosmum: but ok

 

hitthegyeom: how did u end up in jbs lap br o

 

cocosmum: I D ON T KNP ,, HELP

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: INTERVENTION

 

mtuan93: did u actually tell youngjae to take your seat n sit on jbs lap

 

mtuan93: real subtle bam

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ikr thanks mark hyung!

 

pepsiking: im back

 

pepsiking: ill give the snacks to jinyoung ;)

 

pepsiking: omg jinyoung weakling

 

mtuan93: what what happened

 

mtuan93: i cant see from this side gyeoms blocking me

 

pepsiking: he couldnt open it he gave it to jb to open

 

hitthegyeom: thats domestic

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: why are they like this

 

cocosmum: shhh guys focus on the movie

 

pepsiking: its actually not that much of a bad movie

 

pepsiking: barrys one slick bee

 

pepsiking: guys?

 

pepsiking: i cant believe u all fell asleep this is an insult to the movie industry

 

cocosmum: sorry it was just a ???? movie

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wow operation two was a fail

 

pepsiking: its ok tho

 

pepsiking: jinyoung slept on jbs shoulder

 

pepsiking: it was cute

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: pics or it didnt happen

 

pepsiking: i took a pic

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: send it

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: sharing is caring

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: share if agree!!

 

pepsiking: jb woke up right after i took it n he deleted it off my phone

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wow fuckig rude

 

mtuan93: well to be fair he deleted a picture of himself

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: mark dont side w the haters

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: DAB ON THEM HATERS!!!!

 

pepsiking: did u make a jake paul reference

 

hitthegyeom: babe thats gross

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: its everyday bro

 

hitthegyeom: babe stop

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thailand is my city

 

_pepsiking left the group_

 

_cocosmum left the group_

 

_mtuan93 left the group_

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: cmon

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: bro

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ;)

 

_hitthegyeom left the group_

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: yall are so mean

 

realjyp: ?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: br o

 

mtuan93: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! the jjp tag has been pretty dead lately so i decided to update haha  
> (s/o to the jjp fics that update daily tho my summer wouldve sucked without u guys)  
> thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments and i hope u liked this chapter


	6. shocked, but not surprised

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: guys lets play a game!!!

 

hitthegyeom: why

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: shhhh babe just go along with it

 

hitthegyeom: ok

 

pepsiking: nice

 

mtuan93: sure i guess

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: lets play never have i ever!

 

realjyp: through text???

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ya

 

pepsiking: whats the penalty

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: shit i havent thought of that

 

defsoull: person who gets over five first buys dinner

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i lost my wallet

 

realjyp: i agree

 

pepsiking: me too

 

hittheggyeom: me three

 

cocosmum: me four

 

mtuan93: me five

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: :(

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whatever this is for the greater good

 

realjyp: what

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok lets start

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: never have i ever put someone’s hand in warm water to see if it would make them pee

 

realjyp: im good

 

cocosmum: why would anyone do that lol

 

hitthegyeom: this is oddly specific babe who hurt u

 

pepsiking: …

 

pepsiking: guilty

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: I KNEW IT WAS U OMG

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i hate u

 

pepsiking: it was 2013 let it go

 

pepsiking: moving on

 

pepsiking: never have i ever jumped in a pool with clothes on

 

pepsiking: wait no im guilty

 

realjyp: fuck of course ur guilty

 

realjyp: we’re all guilty

 

realjyp: remember that one realgot7 episode?

 

pepsiking: oh right

 

realjyp: why are u like this

 

mtuan93: never have i ever peed in a public pool

 

pepsiking: FUCK U

 

pepsiking: that was supposed to be a secret

 

mtuan93: >;)

 

hitthegyeom: lol jackson hyung 2 more chances

 

pepsiking: cant believe im being bullied

 

cocosmum: my turn!

 

cocosmum: never ever have i played this game before

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: guilty

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: youngjae i cant believe u betrayed me like this br o

 

mtuan93: guilty

 

pepsiking: … guilty

 

pepsiking: not u too youngjae

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg jackson get ur wallet ready

 

pepsiking: stfu

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: grand finale

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ;))))

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: never ever have i ever kissed another member

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: intentionally

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: in a gay way

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im guilty ;)

 

hitthegyeom: why r u so extra

 

hitthegyeom: guilty

 

mtuan93: … guilty

 

pepsiking: guilty

 

cocosmum: um no

 

defsoull: guilty

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg

 

**chat: bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, pepsiking**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: did u KISS JB?????????

 

pepsiking: no wtf

 

**chat: bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, mtuan93**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: did u kiss jb????????????

 

mtuan93: no

 

mtuan93: why would i

 

**chat: bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, hitthegyeom**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i cant believe u kissed jb

 

hitthegyeom: no wtf

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: relax i know u didnt bab

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: but who did jb kiss?????

 

hitthegyeom: …

 

hitthegyeom: use ur brian pls

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whos brian

 

hitthegyeom: *brain

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: why r u cheating on me

 

hitthegyeom: babe not again

 

**chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jb who did u kiss

 

realjyp: guilty

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: oh

 

mtuan93: oh

 

pepsiking: oh

 

cocosmum: oh?

 

hitthegyeom: oh

 

defsoull: mind ur own businesses

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what the fuck actuall y

 

\----

 

Youngjae trudges up the stairs to GOT7’s dorm, already tired even though the sun is barely up. The fact that he’s carrying a box of donuts he picked up on the way here doesn’t help too.

 

Youngjae has been feeling a bit distant from the other members ever since he moved out from the dorms, so he tries to come over whenever he has spare time. Today is no exception, and since they have dance practise in the morning, Youngjae bought some of those double chocolate donuts that Bambam had been raving about for the members.

 

Shifting the donuts to his other hand, Youngjae digs out his old keys to let himself in. He didn’t tell any of the members that he was coming over beforehand, figuring that it (the food, not Youngjae’s presence) would be a nice surprise. Nothing could go wrong, right?

 

Youngjae cracks open the door gently, trying not to wake the other members- truly a kind man. He sneaks inside the house silently, tiptoeing until he reaches the kitchen. But wait- the kitchen lights are on, and Youngjae hovers outside uncertainly at the kitchen door when he hears two very familiar voices inside.

 

“You look good today.” Youngjae hears Jaebum’s deep, throaty chuckle first, and he’s confused, because since when does Jaebum sound so happy, affectionate at this time?

 

“You say that every day, hyung” Jinyoung says, his soft voice impossibly gentle and fond. Youngjae connects the dots in his head, and he nearly drops the box of donuts when he hears wet kissing noises, accompanied with the occasional soft whine from either Jaebum or Jinyoung- he doesn't know, and doesn’t want to know.

 

Youngjae grabs the donuts and hides behind a cupboard, his heart beating so fast it feels like it’s preparing for take off. Youngjae prays to every single deity he’s ever heard of, praying desperately that Jaebum and Jinyoung wouldn’t notice him.

 

The gross kissing noises pause briefly, and Youngjae nearly has a heart attack when Jaebum says “Who’s there?”

 

Youngjae leans against the cupboard, breathing out of his mouth. _Please, please, please…_

 

Youngjae nearly collapses in relief when Jinyoung hums,”It’s probably Kunta. You didn’t close your bedroom door when we left, right?”

 

Youngjae doesn’t know if he should be disgusted or relieved when the kissing noises resume, and he scurries back to his hiding place behind the door to send a quick text to Bambam.

 

**chat: cocosmum, bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 

cocosmum: bam

 

cocosmum: wake up

 

cocosmum: wake

 

cocosmum: up

 

cocosmum: wake up oh my god

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ya ya ya im up what

 

cocosmum: kitchen

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok im coming

  


Youngjae can hear Bambam yawn loudly as he makes his way to the kitchen, and he can’t help but smile when Bambam shrieks loudly upon seeing Jaebum and Jinyoung making out.

 

When the other members shuffle out of their rooms to see what the commotion is , Youngjae takes that as a cue to pretend he just arrived at the dorms.

 

“Um, guys?” Even loud Youngjae has difficulty in getting everyone’s attention in the midst of at least three members screaming. “I bought donuts.”

 

**chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: VHVVHKJKJHJ

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: is this real life

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i cant believe jj project is real

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im the best matchmaker honestly

 

realjyp: ya sure whatever makes u happy

 

realjyp: leave some donuts for us

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: not until u two take showers :]

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: SEPARATELY

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: sinners

 

 **chat: defsoull, realjyp**  

 

defsoull: i cant believe it took them so long to find out  

 

realjyp: yep

 

realjyp: happy almost two year anniversary btw ;)

 

defsoull: should we tell them we’ve been dating all this time lol

 

realjyp: nah let the kids have their fun

 

defsoull: ur such a mum

 

defsoull: i love you

 

realjyp: sure dad

 

realjyp: i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im struggling so much with schoolwork bc im a dumb bitch but i managed to post this while procrastinating rt ur goals ;) hope you liked this chapter n the way it turned out haha the next chapter will come soon but idk when exactly since i havent finished it yet rip but thanks for all the hits, bookmarks, kudos and comments <333


	7. rip all elvendorks

**chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok since jj is canon

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i humbly request to be the first baby’s godfather

 

defsoull: what baby

 

defsoull: jinyoung isnt pregnant

 

pepsiking: does that mean ur planning to knock him up someday?

 

pepsiking: hyung im disappointed

 

pepsiking: as park gaes platonic bf (best friend) i am obliged to make sure that u, his homo bf (boyfriend)  wont break his heart

 

pepsiking: n his uterus

 

pepsiking: pregnancies r dangerous

 

defsoull: what do u mean

 

realjyp: im a man

 

pepsiking: oh right

 

pepsiking: but what about mpreg

 

realjyp: wtf

 

realjyp: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: adopt a baby

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: let me be the godfather

 

defsoull: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whyyyy

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im sorta noras godfather anyway soo;)

 

defsoull: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok but at least let me name it

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i am a pro baby namer™

 

realjyp: jbs probably going to name his child something like human nora anyway lol

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u talk about tht child like its not going to be half urs

 

defsoull: wtf jinyoung

 

defsoull: i will not

 

realjyp: u will:)

 

defsoull: …

 

defsoull: i hate u

 

realjyp: love u too hyung

 

pepsiking: is that pda i smell

 

pepsiking: thats illegal

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: they probably left to make out in a closet somewhere rip

 

mtuan93: why

 

hitthegyeom: ew

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: anyway baby names

 

hitthegyeom: jinyoung is the type to name his son elvendork or some art hoe shit tbh

 

mtuan93: thats semi offensive to people named elvendork

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: *full on offensive 

 

cocosmum: rip all elvendorks 

 

pepsiking: lmao yes

 

pepsiking: yaknow what would be a good baby name tho

 

pepsiking: jackson

 

mtuan93: stop

 

cocosmum: stop

 

hitthegyeom: stop

 

pepsiking: stop being so unsupportive :(

 

mtuan93: jbs definitely going to name at least one of his children after his cats tho

 

mtuan93: _def_ initely

 

mtuan93: see what i did there?

 

cocosmum: please dont

 

cocosmum: imagine Im Odd tho

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jb would do that omg

 

realjyp: if jb did that he would be single in 0.4 seconds

 

mtuan93: om

 

realjyp: anyway shut the fuck up

 

realjyp: the child is obviously going to named by me

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wow what a dictator 

 

hitthegyeom: hitler! jinyoung is best jinyoung

 

hitthegyeom: love u hyung

 

realjyp: kim yugyeom r u referencing my hair in stop stop it

 

realjyp: sleep w ur eyes open

 

hitthegyeom: yes mein fuhrer

 

\----

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

defsoull: good morning shits

 

defsoull: and youngjae

 

cocosmum: morning!

 

defsoull: and my beautiful husband that i cherish and love

 

defsoull: of course i was going to type that jinyoung haaha

 

hitthegyeom: morning kimchun:)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: morning kimchun:)

 

mtuan93: morning kimchun:)

 

pepsiking: morning kimchun:)

 

defsoull: fuck

 

defsoull: i

 

defsoull: i came here to have a good time

 

defsoull: and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

realjyp: morning kimchun:)

 

defsoull: i hate all of u

 

defsoull: except youngjae

 

defsoull: and of course

 

defsoull: how could i ever forget

 

defsoull: my handsome visual god husband park jinyoung

 

defsoull: pls stop glaring at me

 

realjyp: :)

 

\----

 

**Chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

defsoull: anyway what i was going to say is

 

defsoull: jackson can you stop coming in jinyoungs room when we’re trying to have a moment thanks

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: “a moment” more like nasty sex >:)

 

mtuan93: lol

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: mark watch ur bf The Cockblocker  

 

mtuan93: ?????? im not dating jackson

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whaaaaaaaaaa

 

pepsiking: ya we’re not dating

 

pepsiking: and no i wont stop u jjnasties

 

\-----

 

**Chat: pepsiking, bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wait what u guys arent dating????

 

pepsiking: no we’re not

 

pepsiking: drop it

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: for real tho???? u guys always flirt and shit

 

pepsiking: which part of drop it do u not understand

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok sorry hyung

 

\----

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm made group markson????_

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm added hitthegyeom_

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm added defsoull_

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm added cocosmum_

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm added realjyp_

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: yall know what it is

 

realjyp: no i dont

 

realjyp: whats this

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: shipping operation for mark n jackson hyungs!!

 

realjyp: this is so stupid delete this pls

 

bammm: if u dont like it just quit hyung

 

bamm: let us have our fun

 

_defsoull has left the group chat_

 

realjyp: thats my cue

 

realjyp: bye bye losers

 

realjyp: one last word of advice

 

realjyp: just let them be

 

realjyp: true love cant be forced

 

hitthegyeom: thats a lot of words for one last word

 

realjyp: fuck i n

 

_realjyp has left the group_

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: well

 

hitthegyeom: that was a flop

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm changed the group name from markson???? to maknae line_

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: guess its just us now

 

hitthegyeom: good now we can take the piss out of the hyungs here

 

cocosmum: dont you guys do that anyway -_-

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: damn u right

 

_hitthegyeom changed the group name from maknae line to the pee musketeers_

 

hitthegyeom: gfdfhbbj im so funny

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no ur not

 

cocosmum: no…

 

hitthegyeom: :(

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: that was so bad we’re breaking up

 

cocosmum: woah

 

cocosmum: leave me out of the couple drama please

 

_cocosmum has left the group_

 

hitthegyeom: guess its just us left now

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: guess its just you left now

 

hitthegyeom: what

 

hitthegyeom: babe what do u mean

 

_bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm has left the group_

 

hitthegyeom: oh

 

\-----

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: are you a magnet

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: cause im attracted to u

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: yugyeom pls

 

pepsiking: wtf

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: he blocked me

 

pepsiking: yikes

 

pepsiking: just apologise with some food n itll be fine

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u dont understand

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yugyeom is an immovable object when hes mad

 

pepsiking: ya but ur an unstoppable force!!!!!!!!!

 

pepsiking: unstoppable force vs immovable object

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: talk about u n mark hyung

 

pepsiking: what???

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: nothing

 

pepsiking: why was he mad at u anyway

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i left the group

 

pepsiking: what group????

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: uhhh nothing

 

pepsiking: shady

 

realjyp: cant blame him i left too

 

defsoull: same

 

cocosmum: yeah me too

 

pepsiking: wait u all were in a group without me????????

 

pepsiking: r u guys planning a conspiracy

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ofc not!! we were just planning,,,,

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: your birthday party!

 

pepsiking: my birthdays in march

 

pepsiking: its september

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: mark hyungs birthday

 

mtuan93: that was weeks ago

 

pepsiking: wait u werent in the group too??????????

 

mtuan93: yeah

 

pepsiking: oh my god r u guys srs

 

pepsiking: fuck off

 

pepsiking: this is between me n mark

 

pepsiking: stop meddling

 

mtuan93: yeah its not really your business ukno

 

_pepsiking has left the group_

 

mtuan93: thats not cool guys  sorry

 

_mtuan93 has left the group_

 

realjyp: ok what did u guys do again???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> thanks for reading n i hoped u liked it!! i know its been like almost 2 weeks but new update!! i was sick for a bit so i got some time to write^^ this fic is going to wrap up soon in about one or two chapters (i promise nothing bad is actually going to happen sdgv) annnnnnnddddd im going to post a new chaptered fic in a day or two so look forward to that hehehehe cant wait for the #7for7 comeback and thanks for all the hits comments and kudos, as always!!  
> 23/09/2017


	8. hello i am the founder of

**Chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i didntmean to i promise.,,,, cfucj,,,

 

realjyp: to put it delicately

 

realjyp: u fucked that up

 

hitthegyeom: very delicate hyung

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyu ng ikno,,, im s,,o stupi d what cn i do now

 

realjyp: as much as i love seeing u in distress i cant read what ur typing

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: sry,, hyu ngim cvryin,,,

 

realjyp: dont worry

 

realjyp: theyre just annoyed

 

realjyp: im sure theyll come around soon

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: really?

 

cocosmum: ya dont worry! ill talk to them with jinyoungie hyung!

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thanx guys,, u da be,,st

 

realjyp: stop

 

cocosmum: ok so mark hyung and jackson hyung said i could add them back

 

cocosmum: as long as bam lets them /sort out/ their own business

 

cocosmum: theyre not mad btw

 

realjyp: what they both left me on read

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok bles,,,

 

_cocosmum added mtuan93_

 

_cocosmum added pepsiking_

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: um so,,,

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: we’re good right

 

mtuan93: yeahh

 

pepsiking: ofc

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: please dont leave the group,,,,,,,,,

 

pepsiking: i would never

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: 7 or never

 

pepsiking: 7 or nutting

 

pepsiking: sorry autocorrect

 

mtuan93: wow

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what kind of conversations are u having

 

pepsiking: good conversations;)

 

hitthegyeom: ?????????

 

pepsiking: nothing u need to know about

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: did u mean nutting u need to know about

 

pepsiking: oh my god why

 

\----

**chat: traitor6+ youngjae**

 

defsoull: i made instagram go follow pls

 

cocosmum: ok hyung

 

cocosmum: *oppa

 

defsoull: stop

 

defsoull: bambam please stop leaving “like for like” comments under my instagrame

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whats an instagrame

 

defsoull: typo

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: cmon hyung its the 21st century

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: get with the times

 

defsoull: uh i dont need to

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: its ok hyung

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i understand

 

defsoull: why,,, thank u

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u probably need to get back into the fields n harvest ur crops i wont disturb u

 

defsoull: BAM I

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: give me likes hyung its not that hard

 

defsoull: im deactivating

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung com e back

 

defsoull: u have 457 posts i dont have time for that

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u rite ur plants need u

 

defsoull: I SWEAR

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: just give me one measly like hyung

 

defsoull: k

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: frick u really went and gave me

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: _one_

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: like bro??? srsly

 

defsoull: isnt that what u wanted?

 

defsoull: i could unlike

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u know what never mind

 

defsoull: (:

 

\----

 

**chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

pepsiking: hi

 

cocosmum: hiiii

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: henlo owo

 

pepsiking: oh fuck off

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: T_____T

 

pepsiking: bam can u tone down the furry for a sec

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: owkay :333333

 

pepsiking: GBNBV STOP

 

pepsiking: anyway what i was going to say was

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: smol beano waiting uwu

 

pepsiking: FUCJ

 

mtuan93: what he was going to say was that we’re dating

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: owo really? c:

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wait WHAT

 

pepsiking: ya

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: then why did u two leave the gc for no reason

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i cried

 

mtuan93: u mean u crytyped

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: same thing

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i was so worried u jerks

 

mtuan93: (:

 

mtuan93: it was a bad time

 

mtuan93: but anyway jacks n i made up

 

pepsiking: ya mark asked me out with those sappy candy hearts

 

realjyp: aw

 

pepsiking: i know right???????

 

pepsiking: but then i saw his google search history “how to romance ur gf” “gf dating tips”

 

pepsiking: so i got mad again

 

mtuan93: babe u pouted for 3 seconds

 

mtuan93: it was already too much

 

realjyp: idk if i should retch or coo

 

pepsiking: awwwwwwww

 

pepsiking: anyway we still kinda owe bam an apology i guess

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: RIGHT

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: buy me meat

 

mtuan93: …

 

pepsiking: ok

 

realjyp: errrrrr jackson what about me

 

pepsiking: hahahaahah

 

realjyp: wheres my meat

 

pepsiking: hahhahahahh

 

realjyp: i want meat :(

 

pepsiking: u can have jbs meat;)

 

realjyp: ok

 

realjyp: I MEAN DONT BE GROSS

 

defsoull: jinyoung this is a verbal conversation

 

mtuan93: …

 

hittthegyeom: can anyone open the door im locked out

 

pepsiking: u better stay locked out,,,, if u dont wanna know whats going down,,, in there

 

pepsiking: marky and i have already evacuated to youngjaes place

 

hitthegyeom: wait really?

 

cocosmum: yes,,, my house,,, temporary shelter for jjp survivors

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: dont act like u dont enjoy the company B)

 

cocosmum: when did u get in my room

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: dont ask questions ur not prepared to know the answers to;)

 

\----

 

**chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

cocosmum: JACKSN HYUNG!!! U ARE NOT COCOS MUM EVEN THO UR DATING MARK HYUNG!!!

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thats the nicest angry text ive ever seen waow

 

cocosmum: just a friendly reminder :(

 

realjyp: jackson how DARE u hurt my son

 

pepsiking: ok youngjae sorry

 

pepsiking: also am i not ur son????????

 

realjyp: ya but u out there livin life,,, dating now

 

realjyp: my kids grew up so fast :(

 

cocosmum: hyung dont worry

 

cocosmum: you’ll always be our jjparents

 

realjyp: youngjae is the true angel of this family

 

cocosmum: love you mum<333

 

hitthegyeom: if u n jb hyung are our parents why wont he buy me ice cream ‘

 

defsoull: wow who said i was ur dad

 

hitthegyeom: jinyoungie hyunggggggggggg

 

defsoull: o

 

realjyp: take responsibility im jaebum

 

defsoull: fine

 

defsoull: but just this once yugyeom

 

hitthegyeom: thanks dad

 

defsoull: ur disowned

 

realjyp: teenagers are so difficult…

 

hitthegyeom: how could u im literally jjps no. 1 fan

 

mtuan93: uhhhh excuse u i am no. 0 jjstan

 

hitthegyeom: wanna fight hyung

 

mtuan93: square up

 

realjyp: calm

 

realjyp: ur all good jjstans

 

realjyp: the best

 

realjyp: fr tho can u all stop dancing like crazy fans who got on stage with us during our bounce preformances

 

realjyp: its a bit embrassing

 

hitthegyeom: just a bit?? a first in got7 history

 

mtuan93: #got71stwin

 

realjyp: mark pls

 

realjyp: note how i said mark pls instead of mark and yugyeom pls

 

realjyp: i still have some hope in mark but ive given up on yugyeom for about 6 years now

 

hitthegyeom: hyung

 

hitthegyeom: stop

 

\-----

**Chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hey guys

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: why did the cat go to the doctor’s?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: he wasnt feline very well;)

 

realjyp: omg thats so bad

 

mtuan93: u are a disgrace this is terrible

 

defsoull: wtf why was the cat sick

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: its a pun

 

defsoull: ya but is he ok

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyung not the point

 

defsoull: is this ur very indirect way of telling me my cats are hurt

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no

 

defsoull: confess

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: nno hyung idk wat ur talking about

 

defsoull: u have 3 seconds

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok kunta scratched me but i think im the hurt one here

 

defsoull: omg is kunta ok?????????

 

defsoull: i cant believe u

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: r u srs

 

hitthegyeom: sounds like bams gonna get _pun_ ished

 

cocosmum: omg no

 

mtuan93: why u gotta be like this

 

pepsiking: i thought marks puns were bad enough but i guess i thought wrong

 

hitthegyeom: did u mean u thought wang ;)

 

pepsiking: omg fuck off

 

realjyp: i hate this group

 

pepsiking: Hello, I am the founder of the Anti-Got7 Association, otherwise known as the AGA™. Please DM me if you're interested in becoming a member.

 

mtuan93: jacks u dont even have twitter

 

pepsiking: Hello, I am the founder of the Mark Tuan Can You Stop Association, otherwise known as the MTCYSA™. Please DM me if you're interested in becoming a member.

 

mtuan93: jackson…

 

hitthegyeom: hyung if he doesnt appreciate ur puns

 

hitthegyeom: u gotta let that mango

 

mtuan93: Hello, I am the founder of the Anti-Yugyeom Association, otherwise known as the AYA™. Please DM Mark Tuan if you're interested in becoming a member.

 

realjyp:  Hello, I am the co-founder of the Anti-Yugyeom Association, otherwise known as the AYA™. Please DM Mark Tuan if you're interested in becoming a member.

 

pepsiking: Hello, I am the co-founder of the Anti-Yugyeom Association, otherwise known as the AYA™. Please DM Mark Tuan if you're interested in becoming a member.

 

hitthegyeom: this is bandwagon hate

 

hitthegyeom: sea u all r just salty because i have talent B)

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok bye yugyeom

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: Hello, I am a very devoted member of the Anti-Yugyeom Association, otherwise known as the AYA™. Please DM Mark Tuan if you're interested in becoming a member.

 

hitthegyeom: …

 

realjyp: where did yugyeom go

 

pepsiking: he died

 

mtuan93: his humour was _tomb_ much

 

pepsiking: i love you, but dont

 

mtuan93: tomb late 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not doing my math hw n waiting for jbs teaser so new chapter!! in case u didnt get the "hello i am the founder of" thing its from [here](https://twitter.com/yoongisnct/status/911973203626594305/) im not trying to be offensive i just added it in because its just very funny to me for no reason ghggv hope u liked this chapter!! 
> 
> 20170929


	9. s p o o p y

**chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg u guys

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm:  youngjae isnt innocent anymore 

 

realjyp: ?? 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i told him a dick joke n hes been laughing for 6 minutes now 

 

cocosmum: its just really funny ok dfvhgj 

 

realjyp: what was the joke 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: that joke from tumblr 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm:  how do u get “dick” from “richard”? u ask him nicely 

 

cocosmum: ahahahhHAH im not over this 

 

pepsiking: uhhhhh

 

pepsiking: its possible that youngjae just has a really bad sense of humour rather than that he lost his innocence

 

cocosmum: hey its kinda funny 

 

cocosmum: i heard u laugh from ur room hyung 

 

pepsiking: yeah but its not laughing-for-six-minutes material 

 

cocosmum: yes it is 

 

cocosmum: :(

 

realjyp: okok if youngjae says its funny then its funny 

 

realjyp: i suddenly love dick jokes 

 

cocosmum: :)

 

pepsiking: the blatant favouritism never stops 

 

realjyp: yeah youngjaes my favourite bc u all suck 

 

pepsiking: u shouldve said “thats not true!” 

 

realjyp: whats the good in hiding the truth 

 

pepsiking: its a cruel world we live in 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jbs the only one who does;)))))

 

pepsiking: ;))))

 

mtuan93: now thats a quality dick joke 

 

realjyp: thats not true 

 

pepsiking: wrong time jinyoung 

 

\----

**Chat: traitor6 +youngjae**

 

hitthegyeom: happy halloween!! 

 

pepsiking: yugyeom it just turned october 

 

hitthegyeom: have a s p o o p y day 

 

defsoull: dont 

 

hitthegyeom: hyung u will be killed in the skeleton war 

 

defsoull: i wish lol 

 

defsoull: go back to sleep 

 

hitthegyeom: do u mean go back to my grave 

 

realjyp: omg PLEASE 

 

hitthegyeom: hyung u have no festive spirit 

 

realjyp: remember when we went to a haunted house n u cried 

 

hitthegyeom: they had pepper spray 

 

hitthegyeom: i got some in my eye 

 

realjyp: sure u did 

 

pepsiking: sure jan 

 

defsoull: sure jan 

 

cocosmum: of course u did  ~~

 

hitthegyeom: i hate this hierarchy 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: there really was pepper spray tho 

 

realjyp: ur just saying that bc u cried too 

 

realjyp: u will never survive the winter 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hey hyung can u wait til thanksgiving to roast us 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i am tired of this slander 

 

realjyp: buy my silence for  ₩ 75000 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: per month?

 

realjyp: per week 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: dang thats pricey 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm:  ₩140000 for two weeks?

 

realjyp: no 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u drive a hard bargain man 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: deal 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: btw is there milk in the fridge 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jinyoung?????

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: where r u i need the big c 

 

defsoull: jinyoung said ur habit of calling calcium the big c is disgusting and there's no milk left

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: he  _ said _ ????????

 

defsoull: no he signed asl 

 

defsoull: i love one talented man 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: wow that's some dedication right there 

 

defsoull: ur absolutely correct 

 

defsoull: he's also gorgeous 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok how much do i have to pay u too

 

\----

 

**Chat:traitor6 +youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: so without jinyoung hyung interrupting does anyone want to talk abt dabbing 

 

realjyp: no 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whaaaaaaaaaa

 

realjyp: surprise bitch 

 

realjyp: i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i thought we had a deal 

 

realjyp: i checked my bank account n u didnt pay me 

 

realjyp: i lived bitch 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: halloween isn't even here yet but im spooked 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: where did yugyeom go btw 

 

pepsiking: jinyoung killed him 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: oh no am i widowed now 

 

cocosmum: rip yugyeom 1997-2017 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: kinda festive tho dying in the halloween month 

 

pepsiking: rt ur goals 

 

defsoull: dying by the hands of park jinyoung?? my goals 

 

realjyp: pls stop 

 

cocosmum: wow i thought it was halloween not valentine's day??

 

cocosmum: i cant even buy coco chocolates… 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: why not??? go wild for coco

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: give her what she deserves 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: were the single dog ladies of this group now 

 

mtuan93: CHOCOLATE IS POISONOUS FOR DOGS U IGNORANT FUC K 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: oh really whoops 

 

mtuan93: did u kill my dog 

 

cocosmum: wtff 

 

mtuan93: ive only had coco for three years but if anyone happened to her id kill everyone in this room and then myself 

 

pepsiking: even me??

 

mtuan93: babe it's festive 

 

\-----

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

defsoull: hey can anyone help me out how do you unfollow accounts on instagram 

 

pepsiking: what who did u follow 

 

defsoull: some cat accounts 

 

defsoull: accidentally 

 

pepsiking: accidentally of course u did 

 

pepsiking: holy shit how do u accidentally follow 435 cat accounts 

 

defsoull: i,,, dont know?

 

pepsiking: u have no self-restraint 

 

defsoull: i agree 

 

defsoull: now how do i unfollow 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: button next to message on the person’s profile u caveman 

 

defsoull: can u stop im not that outdated 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: whatever makes u sleep at night 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: in ur cave (1300 B.C.) 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg hyung i just saw u like 5 dog pics 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u r a disappointment fake fan!!1!

 

defsoull: wait wtf u r lurking behind me 

 

defsoull: how did u see 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: people can see your likes on instagram 

 

defsoull: oh 

 

defsoull: shit shit shit shit shit 

 

pepsiking: its ok hyung we already know u liked those jjproject ship pics 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: did u mean #bnior 

 

mtuan93: rethink ur life bam its 2017 who says bnior 

 

realjyp: aw

 

realjyp: thats sweet 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: gay 

 

realjyp: bambam u have a boyfriend 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: gay 

 

defsoull: hahhahaha anyway 

 

defsoull: lets make a group instagram 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: (so that no one knows its me liking jinyoung pics) 

 

realjyp: thats not true 

 

defsoull: thats right 

 

pepsiking: omg r u like high on technology or something 

 

cocosmum: yeah hyung remember when u swore off social media what happened 

 

pepsiking: got7 jb killed and replaced by a clone: a conspiracy theory 

 

defsoull: youngjae u promised not to tell 

 

cocosmum: oops haha 

 

pepsiking: youngjae u savage 

 

cocosmum: hyung do u want me to die 

 

realjyp: i bribed him 

 

defsoull: … okay 

 

cocosmum: thank u hyung 

 

defsoull: anyway what username 

 

defsoull: password is ilovenora 

 

hitthegyeom: ummm got7_official 

 

pepsiking: why are u unoriginal 

 

pepsiking: its probably taken anyway 

 

pepsiking: i propose hot7 

 

cocosmum: realgot7??

 

mtuan93: dog7 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hot7igot7 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: because i actually care about our fans u heartless monsters 

 

realjyp: thot7 

 

pepsiking: omg 

 

pepsiking: right 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: perfect jbhvhv jhv 

 

pepsiking: thot7 it is! 

 

realjyp: wait no i was joking 

 

pepsiking: jinyoung joking???????

 

realjyp: u kno what 

 

realjyp: go wild 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg really 0w0

 

realjyp: just dont follow or tag me or ill block u 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: :((((

 

defsoull: got7 with igot7

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no thot7 with ithot7 

 

pepsiking: omg die our ahgases arent thots 

 

defsoull:... 

 

defsoull: got7 with igot7 it is 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: thot7hot7

 

defsoull: no 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im changing the username 

 

defsoull: im changing the password 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: is it iloveodd

 

defsoull: ill change the password again 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: is it ilovekunta 

 

defsoull: im deactivating 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello demons its me ya boi sorry for not updating last week haha i wanted to focus on my other fic and slacked off yikes:((( ill try to upload next weekend but idk since i havent planned the ending,,,, exactly and im not sure if i sure end it or continue???  
> lmk your thoughts and thanks for all the support as usual<3333 things have been sad but ill try my best to update!!  
> oh and spon for this chat fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282576) that im writing with my friend lol check it out its also jjp centric n its going to be funnnnn  
> 20171013  
> edit: ok im a trick ass bitch the update will take another week?? or two??? im trying but i have no motivation n concrete plans pls do yell at me to update im so lazy zzz  
> edit: one more week dghvv i'm so sorry


	10. lol out loud

**chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

pepsiking: omg we actually have a day off tmr?

 

pepsiking: one (1) day holy shit 

 

pepsiking: we should do something fun together any ideas 

 

pepsiking: something exciting! 

 

cocosmum: sleep for 15 hours straight?

 

mtuan93: good idea 

 

pepsiking: i meant rock climbing u guys 

 

pepsiking: what kind of lives are u all living 

 

hitthegyeom: good lives i need sleep 

 

realjyp: ???? 

 

realjyp: jackson did u forget

 

realjyp: i just reminded u two hours ago r u srs 

 

pepsiking: what 

 

realjyp: im going out with jb tmr so u n mark are going to watch the kids 

 

pepsiking: whaaaa 

 

realjyp: u promised 

 

pepsiking: o shit right 

 

pepsiking: i mean 

 

pepsiking: when did i say that??? I don't recall 

 

realjyp: .. 

 

pepsiking: yfyighiv pls don’t be mad at me 

 

pepsiking: wang gae? 

 

realjyp: no 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: ok thats just cold 

 

realjyp: no. 

 

pepsiking: so we have to stay home? 

 

realjyp: yup 

 

cocosmum: NICE 

 

hitthegyeom: finally, rest 

 

realjyp: make sure everyone eats three meals, brushes their teeth, goes to sleep at a reasonable time

 

realjyp: i don’t expect u all to keep the house fit for human habitation so here's the cleaning lady’s number 

 

realjyp: speaking of reasonable bedtimes why are u guys still awake it's 3 in the morning 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: says the person also awake at 3 am 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jb is the only one with a normal sleep schedule honestly

 

**Chat: realjyp, bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 

realjyp: first of all, bitch 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: im sleeping źzzzzzzzzzz

 

realjyp: are you for real 

 

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

pepsiking: rise n shine losers 

 

pepsiking: jinyoung isn't here so we gotta be independent 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: it's too early leave me alone 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: have i not suffered enough 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: have u seen that picture jb posted on instagram 

 

pepsiking: not yet 

 

mtuan93: thats … very 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: gross? cringey? disgusting pda? 

 

cocosmum: says u lol 

 

mtuan93: domestic 

 

pepsiking: cguhivhkv 

 

pepsiking: “in the pitch black darkness, you are all the colours, all at once.” 

 

pepsiking: what level of fake deep 

 

hitthegyeom: its so bright now is he on drugs 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: lets mass report i've had enough 

 

defsoull: im literally in this group chat 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: oops 

 

pepsiking: anyway r u guys enjoying ur romantic getaway 

 

defsoul: yeah 

 

hitthegyeom: where are u now? 

 

realjyp: outside the toilet waiting for jb to deal with his shit 

 

realjyp: literally 

 

mtuan93: omg 

 

mtuan93: wtf 

 

mtuan93: tmi 

 

defsoull: babe pls im almost done 

 

realjyp: i love you but why does ur digestive system suck so much 

 

defsoull: love you too 

 

defsoull: hang on 

 

defsoull: two more minutes 

 

realjyp: im timing you 

 

mtuan93: wow 

 

cocosmum: couples are so extreme 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: mark hyung why are u typing exclusively in three character words 

 

mtuan93: die 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: fgffyfu sorry hyung i didn't mean to question your wonderful mind ofc!! please don’t break my new macbook i bought it two days ago 

 

mtuan93: kys

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: u can kill me but not my shiny new macbook 

 

pepsiking: marrkkk please 

 

pepsiking: just ignore bambam 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what no how dare u 

 

pepsiking: shut up i’m trying to save your sorry ass 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: understandable, continue 

 

mtuan93: ok 

 

pepsiking: you’re the best hyung let’s go out and eat later 

 

mtuan93: ofc 

 

pepsiking: and bambam…

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: right right i’ll give u the oreos 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i just ate two u stinky ass 

 

pepsiking: they’re double stuffed 

 

cocosmum: sharing is caring hyung 

 

pepsiking: ok youngjae i’ll share with u 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hyungggggggggggg

 

hitthegyeom: hyungggggggggggggggggggggg

 

pepsiking: not today demons 

 

realjyp: wait jackson- you let the kids have oreos?

 

pepsiking: double-stuffed 

 

realjyp: not the point 

 

realjyp: didn’t you get the list of banned foods i texted you 

 

pepsiking: no

 

pepsiking: what do u mean text i don’t text  

 

pepsiking: in fact i don’t even have a phone u never texted me ok 

 

realjyp: r u srs 

 

realjyp: what have u sinners been eating all day 

 

pepsiking: not telling lalala i can’t hear you >:)

 

realjyp: oh my god 

 

realjyp: youngjae?

 

cocosmum: ummmmmm we actually didn’t have that much junk food i swear!!

 

realjyp: skeptical but go on 

 

cocosmum: jackson hyung told us he was serving looks for breakfast lunch and dinner 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: we haven't eaten in thirty hours 

 

cocosmum: so mark hyung drove us out to get mcdonalds

 

realjyp: how is jackson a real, functioning human?

 

mtuan93: mood 

 

mtuan93: he’s an angel 

 

realjyp: ...ok trip’s cancelled 

 

realjyp: we’ll be back tmr morning 

 

hitthegyeom: bless up 

 

defsoull: jinyoung but i thought we were going to ukno 

 

defsoull: ****

 

realjyp: we can do that at home anyway

 

realjyp: in jackson’s bed ;)

 

defsoull: ;)

 

pepsiking: omg wtf sinners 

 

pepsiking: keep it pg 

 

cocosmum: what does **** mean 

 

pepsiking: youngjae no 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: e x p o s e d 

 

realjyp: read obviously! 

 

defsoull: yes haha reading… books….

 

cocosmum: ooooh 

 

hitthegyeom: nice save 

  
  


\-----

**Chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

pepsiking: jb can u not go to the jungle 

 

defsoull: why 

 

pepsiking: first of all i’ll miss u 

 

defsoull: uhhhh…. thanks? 

 

pepsiking: no problem bro 

 

pepsiking: but also because jinyoung will keep coming over to mark’s room to complain about how his dick is dry so i can’t have dates with my bf in peace

 

realjyp: don’t be vile 

 

pepsiking: see he’s not denying it 

 

hitthegyeom: gross 

 

hitthegyeom: actually no one cares whether jinyoung is getting dick or not 

 

realjyp: hey shut up 

 

hitthegyeom: see he’s not denying 

 

pepsiking: hyung come back your wife is thirsting 

 

mtuan93: too late he already threw himself to the tigers

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: gm homosexuals 

 

pepsiking: what 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i see there is a dose of angst here hmmmm 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: let agony bam help u out 

 

defsoull: who 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: me obvs 

 

defsoull: u give me agony 

 

pepsiking: any other normal person: ur a pain in the ass 

 

pepsiking: jb: ur an AGONY in the ass 

 

defsoull: shut up pls 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: anyway we get it you two are soulmates 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: you’re spending one week apart 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: stop being clingy bfs 

 

defsoull: i’m literally on the plane, give me a break 

 

hitthegyeom: godspeed father 

 

defsoull: ?

 

hitthegyeom: aaaaaaaaaaaaaand he’s gone 

 

pepsiking: red alert prepare for max jinyoung angst comrades 

 

cocosmum: red alert?

 

cocosmum: the last one was in 2015 when yugyeom didn’t call home right?

 

hitthegyeom: we don’t talk about the last red alert 

 

mtuan93: hide all your belongings guys 

 

mtuan93: he’s back 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what’s he up to 

 

mtuan93: is he already at the radio silence stage damn 

 

mtuan93: was hoping for some angsty jjpoetry 

 

cocosmum: jinyoung hyung hasn’t left his room in like 5 hours 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what do u mean wasn’t he in the toilet? 

 

cocosmum: ???

 

pepsiking; no i’m in the toilet

 

pepsiking: jbs stomach virus got me 

 

cocosmum: his room’s been closed ever since i came over this morning 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: no 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i’m in jinyoung’s room 

 

cocosmum: wait why 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: snooping ofc 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: he went out this morning right???

 

hitthegyeom: did u find anything good 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i found his oreo stash 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: snack party tonight guys 

 

mtuan93: where’s his jb shrine 

 

mtuan93: i’ve always wondered 

 

pepsiking: his secret yaoi stash???

 

cocosmum: r we just gonna ignore the fact he’s missing 

 

hitthegyeom: (;

 

cocosmum: why did i even ask 

 

\------

 

**chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

cocosmum: is anyone awake?

 

cocosmum: ik it's really early but i’m home alone and i’m really scared 

 

mtuan93: early?? idk her i’m always awake at 4am 

 

pepsiking: what’s happening?

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: who do i have to fight 

 

hitthegyeom: we’re awake 

 

cocosmum: there’s sniffling noises coming from the living room 

 

cocosmum: coco just ran into my room and she’s crying 

 

cocosmum: my leg feels really col

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: and?

 

pepsiking: YOUNGJAE NO 

 

hitthegyeom: HYUNG 

 

hitthegyeom: i’m calling the police hang on 

 

cocosmum: sorry coco just peed on me 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: that’s 

 

cocosmum: but anyway i feel really chilly and i’m almost certain someone’s crying in my house 

 

pepsiking: wtf that’s spooky as fuck 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: do you have salt? a bible? 

 

mtuan93: any laptops nearby 

 

cocosmum: no to both 

 

cocosmum: i might be terrified but i’m not made of money hyung 

 

hitthegyeom: go out and see what’s going on 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: OH MY GOD NO YOU’RE SO DUMB 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: IT COULD BE A ROBBER

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: OR WORSE 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: A COCKROACH 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: GET THE BIBLE U NEED GOD 

 

cocosmum: ok i’ll go out 

 

cocosmum: i’m bringing coco with me 

 

mtuan93: r u really following that idiot’s orders 

 

pepsiking: YOUNGJAE 

 

hitthegyeom: jackson hyung why are you so useless 

 

cocosmum: there’s a lump by the sofa???????????????

 

cocosmum: help i’m so friggin scared 

 

cocosmum: if i die tell coco i love her 

 

cocosmum: no wait she’s right here with me 

 

mtuan93: where’s jinyoung when we need him 

 

mtuan93: he would know some nerd spell from harry potter 

 

pepsiking: YOUNGJAE 

 

cocosmum: eeppp it MOVED 

 

cocosmum: I DON’T WANT TO DIE 

 

pepsiking: YOUNGJAE 

 

cocosmum: OH MY GOD IT’S COMING TOWARDS ME 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: HYUNG NO

 

pepsiking: YOUN GJAE 

 

realjyp: if i say jinyoungjaebum 50 times in a row in 30 seconds will jb come back from the jungle 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: r u shitting me rn 

 

mtuan93: i’m spooked 

 

cocosmum: … hyung 

 

cocosmum: how did u get into my house 

 

realjyp: technicalities

 

hitthegyeom:  youngjae hyung almost died u monster 

 

cocosmum: well not really 

 

cocosmum: i’m glad hyung’s here! 

 

realjyp: ok youngjae time me when i start 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: can’t believe i woke up for this 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i’m going to sleep and never waking up

 

\-----

 

**chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

defsoull: 99 messages while i was gone u guys really missed me huh 

 

defsoull: i’m touched 

 

pepsiking: bro i’m glad u love us but none of the texts were about u lol 

 

cocosmum: i missed you hyung! 

 

pepsiking: youngjae u don;t have to lie to make the old man feel better 

 

pepsiking: only jinyoung missed you 

 

pepsiking: (please come home he won’t stop cockblocking mark and me)

 

realjyp: lol u wish jackson

 

realjyp: just making sure u and mark aren’t up to any funny business :))))))))))))))))

 

defsoull: so did u miss me or not jinyoungie 

 

realjyp: ;) maybe 

 

mtuan93: :) 

 

mtuan93: ^that’s me screaming with my mouth closed 

 

realjyp: lol out loud 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: jjflirting is gross but jinyoung’s texting… kms myself 

 

mtuan93: rip in peace bam 

 

hitthegyeom: wow this is a mess brb right back 

 

realjyp: stoP

 

pepsiking: i gtg to go 

 

realjyp: it was A TYPO leave me alone 

 

cocosmum: idk don’t know hyung… looks shady 

 

realjyp: not you too youngjae 

 

realjyp: what happened to my baby boy 

 

defsoull: haha

 

realjyp: hyungggg 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: why do we go through this both verbally n in the chat every day 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i’m tired 

 

defsoull: jinyoung ily love you

 

hitthegyeom: omg my god 

 

realjyp: we’re breaking up 

 

defsoull: wait no 

 

pepsiking: the sofa’s missed u ;)))))

 

defsoull: i just got back pls 

 

realjyp: nope 

 

defsoull: ok so anyone willing to injure me so i’m too hurt to sleep on the couch 

 

hitthegyeom: dibs 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: i’m in 

 

realjyp: you’re the worst 

 

realjyp: i missed you 

 

defsoull: ;)))

 

**chat: pepsiking, defsoull**

 

pepsiking: hyung how did you do that teach me your ways 

 

defsoull: ;)))

 

pepsiking: please 

 

defsoull: it’s not going to work on mark 

 

defsoull: you ain't slick  

 

pepsiking: ok fair enough 

 

pepsiking: but rude

 

\-----

 

**chat: traitor6 + youngjae**

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: hey gyeom

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm:  _ image _

 

pepsiking: OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: haha oops wrong chat 

 

pepsiking: leave me alone u dirty sinner 

 

_ pepsiking has left the group _

 

mtuan93: teenagers these days… 

 

_ mtuan93 has left the group  _

 

realjyp: bam do me a favour and block me, 

 

realjyp: delete my contact and never talk to me again 

 

_ realjyp has left the group  _

 

cocosmum: why… 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: omg youngjae i’m so sorry 

 

_ cocosmum has left the group _

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: youngjae… no 

 

defsoull: again?????? really 

 

defsoull: if this is a time loop i want OUT 

 

_ defsoull has left the group  _

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: its a never ending cycle 

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: the circle of dick picks  

 

hitthegyeom: thanks but never do this again

 

hitthegyeom: we have snapchat for a reason 

 

_ hitthegyeom has left the group _

 

bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm: what a bunch of traitors (youngjae not included)

 

_ bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm has left the group  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is finally ending! i'm going to miss it so much :(((( i hope you've all enjoyed this wild journey and thank you all SO MUCH for all the support:))) its been fun! 
> 
> catch my other chat fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282576) and feel free to chat to me anywhere!! 
> 
> 20171103 fin.

**Author's Note:**

> im back with more trash lol thanks for reading n i hope you all enjoyed reading as much as i did writing this 
> 
> this fic will be uploaded in installments around 8 to 10 chapters?? ive already written the next chapter so hopefully ill update every week or so so be sure to subscribe for updates :) 
> 
> chat to me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/) pls i have no friends


End file.
